E1M8: Phobos Anomaly (Doom)
E1M8: Phobos Anomaly - восьмая и последняя карта эпизода Knee-Deep in the Dead в Doom. Впервые в игре происходит битва с боссом, которым являются два барона ада (которых иногда называют "братья брузер"). Карта была спроектирована Сэнди Питерсеном и Томом Холлом, использует трек "Sign Of Evil". Стратегия : Буквы написанные курсивом, показывают точки отмеченные на карте. Номер Сектора написанный жирным шрифтом - это Секреты засчитываемые на экране конца уровня. Прохождение Из точки начала уровня (A), идите вперёд и нажмите на выключатель, чтобы опустить кирпичную стену. Спрыгивайте в овальную комнату, затем поворачивайте налево (север), спускайтесь по лестнице и проходите через серую дверь. Идите прямо по широкому, длинному коридору, оканчивающемуся квадратной кнопкой (B). Нажатие на кнопку опускает кусок стены, на которой находится кнопка, на несколько секунд, таким образом превращая её в подобие лифта. Этот лифт поднимет вас в большой зал, выполненный в форме звезды, в центре которого будут стоять две гробницы ©. Как только вы сойдёте с лифта, гробницы откроются, и появятся два барона ада. На сложностях I'm too young to die, Hey, not too rough и Hurt me plenty, кроме баронов никого не будет, однако на сложности Ultra-Violence или Nightmare! появятся ещё и десять спектров, по два в каждом углу звезды. Спектров увидеть очень тяжело, поскольку помещение довольно тёмное, а текстура пола неоднородная. Для прохождения, бароны должны быть убиты. Проще всего, если у вас есть ракетница взятая на предыдущих уровнях, хотя вам придётся внимательно смотреть, чтобы в момент выстрела перед вами не было спектра, иначе вы получите blast damage. Если же ракетницы нет, то пулемёт будет лучшим выбором. Его урон за единицу времени сильнее чем у дробовика, а значит у монстров будет меньше времени, чтобы загнать вас в угол. Если у вас мало патронов, по углам звезды лежит четыре коробки с патронами и патроны от дробовика (а также дробовик, два больших аптечки, маленькая аптечка, и артефакт частичной невидимости). В каждой "гробнице" также лежит по коробке патронов. Также, вы можете заманить несколько спектров на линию огня между вами и баронами ада, и если они попадут под атаку баронов, то могут пойти в ответную атаку, таким образом часть ваших врагов будет драться с другой частью ваших врагов, что облегчит вам задачу. Когда оба барона умрут, стены звезды начнут медленно опускаться, открывая огромный двор за её пределами. На севере этого двора находится серая платформа с телепортирующей платформой на ней (D), которая не отображается на карте. Нажатие на выключатель у основания платформы (E) поднимет ступени лестницы, и вы сможете зайти в телепорт. Он перенесёт вас в очень тёмную, маленькую комнату, полную монстров, из которой невозможно убежать и пол в которой наносит вам урон (F). Как только ваше здоровье упадёт до 10% или ниже, уровень окончится. В портах для Atari Jaguar, Sega 32X, PlayStation, 3DO и Saturn такой комнаты нет, а лестница с выключателем находятся в отдельном помещении, в котором, на высоких уровнях сложности, есть дополнительные зомби, а телепорт сразу работает как выход с уровня. Другие интересные места В овальном зале находятся несколько демонов-пинки, окружённых бочками. Демонов будет четыре (на сложностях I'm too young to die и Hey, not too rough), восемь (Hurt me plenty), или двенадцать (UV и NM). Существует вероятность, что вы уничтожите всех монстров в комнате одним выстрелом с помощью взрыва бочек, но чаще всего, один или два демона выживают. Для наибольшей цепной реакции, которая уничтожит все бочки, стреляйте в самую левую или самую правую бочку, а не в ту, которая ближе к вам. На востоке овального зала вы можете зайти на медленный лифт, который поднимет вас на балкон (G), где лежит компьютер с картой, коробка патронов и десять аптечек. Если вы сойдёте с лифта, пока он поднимается, то он поднимется без вас и навсегда заблокирует балкон. Пройдя через серую дверь, вы окажетесь в коридоре, с тёмными комнатами по обеим сторонам. В правой (восточной) комнате будет пулемёт и несколько коробок с патронами, а в левой - дробовик и несколько коробок патронов от дробовика. После победы над баронами, если вы спрыгните во внешний двор, вы уже не сможете вернуться на более ранние этапы уровня. Демоны и спектры, пережившие баронов могут выйти вслед за вами во внешний двор. На любом уровне сложности, в последней комнате (та что после телепорта) находятся шесть сержантов, пять импов и четыре демона-пинки. Хотя вы можете попытаться убить всех монстров, используя ракетницу или, на тех уровнях сложности, где урон по игроку ополовинен, пулемёт, эта комната обладает "особым эффектом", и 100% убийств привнесены в жертву в пользу развития сюжета. В результате, процент убийств равный 28% (для ITYTD и HNTR), 44% (HMP), или 63% (UV) признаётся максимальным. Но в игре, конечно, количество убитых будет увеличиваться, если в этой комнате вы кого-нибудь подстрелите перед тем как уровень завершится Секреты Официальные # Из овальной комнаты (где много импов и бочек) вы выходите спускаясь по лестнице и проходя через дверь. Восточная часть этой лестницы (справа от вас, если спускаться) содержит в себе выделяющийся зеленоватой текстурой сегмент (I). Активируйте эту часть стены, она отъедет и вы получите сферу души. (sector 59) Неофициальные # в [[Versions_of_Doom_and_Doom_II#v1.666|v1.666]] Внутри восточной гробницы барона, восточную же стену можно активировать, она отъедет и сделает доступным выключатель (H). Если нажать на него, вы опустите стену-лифт, на которой поднялись в этот зал, таким образом сможете вернуться в рание локации этого уровня. Не является обязательным для получения 100% секретов. Видео Файл:Doom (1993) - E1M8 Phobos Anomaly 4K 60FPS Скриншоты Image:E1M8 oval room.png|Овальный зал Image:E1M8 chaingun room.png|Комната с пулемётом Image:Meet baron.png|Бароны ада Image:E1M8 behind barrels.png|Сюда не пройдут спектры Image:E1M8 leaving star room.png|Внешний двор Image:E1M8 end room.png|Финальная комната Техническая информация То что стены уровня начинают опускаться после убийства босса - это специальный эффект, встроенный в движок Doom. Сектора, которые будут опускаться имеют особый tag, равный 666. Из-за этого эффекта и из-за того что нет другого способа выйти к телепорту, вы не можете завершить уровень никого не убивая (режим -nomonsters ), если только вы не используете читы). Наносящий урон пол, в последней комнате, это сектор особого типа (11), отличающийся от обычного повреждающего пола. Он завершает уровень, когда здоровье игрока достаточно истощено. Кроме того игрок поставлен в середину комнаты и со всех сторон ограничен непроходимыми линиями, так что он не может встать в угол, чтобы прикрыть себя с нескольких сторон. Время прохождения уровня - 30 секунд, так заложено в исходных кодах (g_game.c), но это информация нигде не отображается, даже в тех портах, которые генерируют экран конца уровня для E1M8. Источники вдохновения и подробности разработки Ранняя версия этого уровня появлялась в Doom v0.5, в качестве карты E1M12. Планировка этого уровня напоминает Liberty Island в New York, однако неизвестно, сделано ли это намеренно или случайно. Интересные факты Музыка этого уровня вдохновлена треком "Starless" от King Crimson. Появления в других играх Этот уровень присутствует в Quake II, другой игре от ID, правда только в качестве скачиваемой карты. Боссами выступают монстры под названием Танки. Также этот уровень присутствует в качестве разблокируемого в игре 2016 года Doom. Ссылки на внешние ресурсы * E1M8 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom levels by Ian Albert